Five Minutes
by Fuyumi
Summary: While getting ready to leave Hogwarts for the last time, Harry ponders if he can still correct a past mistake.


**Five Minutes**   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or any of these characters. That belongs to JKR, Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers, etc.   


A kiss like rain, passionate but sweet, more pleasure from the pain of love long denied. 

*** 

He still remembers her confession. 

He can still recall her words, line for line. I love you, she said, I've loved you for the longest time. I know I'm not your current obsession, but could I have a little of your time? Just one date, just five minutes, let me call you mine. And if after that you still think we would not make it, just walk away, I won't cry. 

He was in shock. He was in denial. He had never expected this from her. 

He had said no. 

And he still can see all too clear the tears that sprung to her eyes but did not fall. She said thank you and then left the room. She left him behind. 

She did not look back. 

His other best friend, who must have known what she had been planning, entered the room. You're just a great, giant prat, the redhead had said. Couldn't you have given her just one chance? 

His heart felt like lead, deep within his chest. He wanted to scream. He wanted to take it all back. 

*** 

They were never as close after that. 

She still sat with him and laughed with him. She did not leave him behind. But she was closed and guarded. She never spoke what was on her mind. 

Even though it's been so long since her confession, she still never speaks about what's on her mind. 

He hates that. 

He misses their closeness. He misses how they would speak without words. He speaks to her even now with his every thought and deed. She's not listening though. She never listens anymore. 

It makes him want to scream. 

When she needed comfort, she used to go to him. He would hug her and tell her things will be all right. Comforting her made him feel happy. It made him feel whole. It made him feel needed. She doesn't go to him anymore. 

Girls don't speak of love to their crushes that have been denied. 

He saw her once with their best friend. Her head on his shoulder, crying as if her heart would not mend. He saw them speak, he saw her lean. He saw her kiss upon that other's cheek. 

He wanted to scream. Why not me? 

She does not need him anymore. 

He misses what he had. He misses their closeness. He misses her eyes always on him, watching him to make sure he's all right. He misses her laugh, her lips gracing his face. He misses the time he had it all and took it all for granted. He never would do so again. 

He wants to take it back. 

*** 

She started to date, after he said no. It didn't take her long, not to his mind. Just three months, not that much time. It didn't take that long at all. 

He saw her once, walking down the streets of Hogsmeade, with one of her admirers. She did not see him. He received none of her attention. But he saw her laugh, he saw her smile. He saw she kissed that other guy. He could not stay. He had to leave. His eyes were made greener by the envy. He left her far behind him on that street. 

Her relationships never lasted very long, much to his relief. Just a month or two, then it was over. She would be sad for a while, but she would not be with another guy. He would cry in relief. 

She never spoke to him about it all. He does not know why her relationships always fail. But deep in his heart, he wonders if he still has time. By some miracle or chance, maybe she does love him yet? 

He wants to speak, to ask her that question, but he can't form the words. He has not asked her yet. 

Does he still have time? 

*** 

And then he remembers the night of the Graduation Ball. 

He had wanted to ask her, but he had long given his promise to go with another. He would still have enough time to set things right. Still enough time to ask her if her feelings were unchanged. 

And then he saw her with her date. He saw her standing in the entrance, next to a man he had long despised. He saw them walk down the stairs, hand in hand. 

He wanted to shout. He wanted to scream. Get away from her, she's mine. 

He heard the whispers and the rumors. Don't they look so in love when they are together? And don't you know the deepest of hates can often lead to the most lasting of passions. 

He could not stay, he had to leave. He did not want to see their lips meet. 

He heard about it when it was all over. They had parted, no hard feelings. They were just not meant for each other. 

He agrees—she was meant for another. 

But shock has always robbed him of his voice. Even after, he could not speak. 

His ignorance is engraved on his heart. He must know if her love still keeps. 

*** 

He looks at the clock. Everyone will be leaving soon. They have all made promises to keep in touch. But promises like that are made to be broken. His greatest fear is about to come true—he'll never speak or hear from her again. 

He looks at the clock. Is there any time to take those words back? 

Five minutes left. 

Just enough time to make things right.   
  


**Author's note: ** This is different from my usual style, but I still hope you liked it. It ends happily enough (hint: first line is the end). Please review--I would really like to know what you think.   



End file.
